


【Spideypool/賤蟲】如何當痴漢

by judy520mina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※死侍X蜘蛛人
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	【Spideypool/賤蟲】如何當痴漢

**Author's Note:**

> ※死侍X蜘蛛人

※ ※ ※  
Hello everyone, I'm Wade Wilson.  
今天作者給哥出了個難題，讓我告訴大家如何當個稱職的痴漢。哦天，作為一名忠實的Spidey粉絲，我實在是很難以言語描述該做什麼才能算得上是個稱職的痴漢，畢竟我不認為這世界上會有誰能比哥更愛Spidey了，這種感覺就跟一個已經將製作墨西哥捲的技術練到爐火純青地步的人是很難用言語教你如何製作最美味的墨西哥捲的，噢你們懂的，這已經是一種滲透骨髓的本能了，儘管如此我仍然努力列出了幾個成為痴漢的要點，天啊哥覺得自己真是棒透了，大家趕緊豎起耳朵聽睜大眼睛看啊免得錯失了如此專業的痴漢教學！  
1\. 首先要看很多動漫、電影、小說以充分了解自己喜歡的角色個性和外表。  
關於這點哥絕對是當仁不讓！只要是所有關於小蜘蛛的，不管是漫畫動畫還是電影，哥可沒有錯過任何一點蛛絲馬跡！不然怎麼對得起哥頭號粉絲的稱號？哥可是Spiderman粉絲團會員第00000001號啊！  
嗯？妳問我愛他哪裡？噢，這還用的著問嗎，Spidey的翹臀是世界第一的！再也沒有比Spidey更圓潤挺翹柔韌的屁股了！想想都要硬！  
啥？膚淺？哥才不膚淺呢！哥只是遵從慾望罷了，妳們想想，像Spidey這樣年輕又充滿正義感的sexy boy誰不喜歡呢？JJJ什麼的都讓他見鬼去吧，誰都阻擋不了哥對小蜘蛛的一片痴情！  
2\. 然後看更多R本、更多糟糕的馬賽克以備齊各種黃色知識。  
這點當然是專門寫給妳們這些小鬼頭看的，畢竟像哥這樣的情場老手哪還需要什麼A片、R本、馬賽不馬賽、聖光不聖光的，要馬自己擼一發，要馬尋找小蜘蛛，要馬爽快幹一砲，哥可是個天生的轉接頭，縱橫情場數十載，插遍天下無敵手……什麼？妳說我花心？我哪裡花心了？哥對Spidey可專情了！不過是之前風流了點而已……  
哦，說到哥和小蜘蛛的R本，妳以為哥看得還少嗎？妳們這些傢伙的小腦袋瓜子在想啥哥可清楚了，oh my poor baby boy！他都不知道自己的身體被多少人意淫過，不過妳們也就只能做做美夢了，Spidey的身體和痴態可是只屬於哥的！  
3\. 開始挖腦洞，產生各種奇怪糟糕的腦內妄想。  
說到這個，哥承認在哥還沒追到Spidey之前，也沒少幹過這檔事，哥的電腦和手機裡可是有個Spidey的專屬資料夾呢！各種正拍反拍偷拍照，閒著沒事拿來當配菜，一天換一張，擼擼更健康，Spidey的腰可軟了，各種體操選手才會的高難度姿勢都不是問題，哥最喜歡把他的腿拉成鈍角三角形，然後直搗黃龍，一桿進洞，怎一個爽字了得！  
啥，作者妳說讓我收斂點不然會被屏蔽？嘖，談到我家性感小甜心還收斂得了的話就不是男人！  
呃，妳說我不收斂的話就要去向Spidey控訴哥在外到處性騷擾妨害風化？得了得了，哥收斂就是了，我可不想再被Spidey用蛛絲吊起來放置play啊！  
4\. 將妄想從二次元擴及到三次元乃至非生物。  
關於這個，妳們知道的，二次元美歸美，看得到卻吃不著，滿腹空虛無人知，既然沒有將二次元轉換成三次元的超能力，不如乾脆將魔爪伸向三次元的小美人小帥哥，能看能聽能聞能摸還能操！還好哥和Spidey同時包辦二三次元，沒有跨次元禁忌之戀的問題，雖然這聽起來也不賴。  
非生物？噢、哥自己的左手和右手都能交配了，還有什麼是不能yy的？左手圍個圈圈代表Petey寶貝的小菊花，右手豎起食指代表哥的大黃瓜，然後就能圈圈叉叉嘿嘿嘿……  
妳說手屬於生物？哥把雙手剁了不就得了……好吧，這舉例可能不太好，妳們想想吸管吧，不也整天都在戳破別人的膜嗎？戳完一個還能接著戳下一個，無限個，只要它的頭不鈍掉……  
離題了？哥不過是敬業地想要向大家解釋清楚而已，妳卻說我離題，真令我傷心，哥需要去找哥的baby boy求安慰；；  
5\. 具備以上條件後，卻發現自己追不到男神，也不敢幹哭小可愛或小美人。  
哥要來散播負能量了！首先請大家認清痴漢的本質，痴漢之所以是痴漢，不就是因為有色無膽嗎，不然的話就不是痴漢，而是罪犯了。  
嗯？妳說我自己也是痴漢？come on！哥是不一樣的好嗎，哥對Spidey所做的一切猥褻行為都是經過他同意的，Peter小可愛會原諒哥的任何騷擾的！  
好吧說了這麼多廢話，哥承認其實只是來搗亂的，妳以為我會正經嚴肅認真地做這種沒有酬勞可拿的工作嗎？醒醒吧孩子們，會在這裡聽哥屁話的妳們早就已經是痴漢了不是嗎？不過唯一不一樣的是哥有小蜘蛛了，妳們卻只能與男神在夢中相會──  
6\. 而且沒有人會愛你。  
這真是件令人傷心的事，作為一名痴漢雖然可以得到心靈上的短暫滿足，卻得不到肉體上的歡暢淋漓，再也沒有比摸不到Spidey的屁股更悲慘的事了！痴漢終究只是痴漢，就跟我那張該死的毀容的臉一樣，Fuck，也不看看哥原本長得有多帥！哥要是沒毀容，別說是一隻小蜘蛛了，就算是一百隻小蜘蛛來哥都有自信能迷倒他們！  
『醒醒吧老兄，他可是Spidey呢，小英雄Spiderman才不會喜歡你這樣的僱傭兵呢！』  
『別說是Spidey了，你這麼嚇人的長相，又是殺人如麻的僱傭兵，又有誰會愛你呢？』  
夠了閉嘴！這該死的腦袋！  
哥就是哥，哥只做自己認為對的事，只殺我認為該殺的人！哥才不需要別人的愛！混帳！你們有被凌虐過嗎？被折磨過嗎？經歷過一張帥臉硬生生被扭成一顆噁心酪梨的痛嗎？oh fuck！他媽的別再說了！閉嘴！閉嘴！全都給我閉嘴──  
『根本沒有人會愛你。』  


※ ※ ※  
「Wade！Wade！醒醒！」  
Wade猛然睜眼，視線滿目都是Peter寫滿焦急的臉，俊秀的雙眉皺成了八字，眼眶微紅。  
「嘿，寶貝，怎麼了？」Wade抬起手揉了揉Peter蓬鬆的腦袋。  
「我才想問你怎麼了。」Peter翻了個白眼，「你剛才一直在說夢話，後來甚至開始大吼大叫，做噩夢了嗎？」  
「什麼！？哥說什麼了？」  
「太含糊了聽不清楚，只有依稀聽到什麼黃瓜、菊花的，果然是你這傢伙會做的夢。」Peter輕輕捏了捏Wade的鼻子，「你還沒回我話呢！伙計，做噩夢了？」  
「……說是噩夢也不算，哥只是……被自己的腦袋弄得不太愉快。」  
Peter用手撐著頭，沈默了會。  
「又夢到之前的事了？」  
「……不是。」  
「那你怎麼了？Wade，跟我說說好嗎？我想知道你在想什麼。」  
Wade靜默不語，轉身背向Peter，「……Peter，哥就問問而已，你別放心上，哥是不是……是不是沒有人愛？是不是連你都覺得跟哥在一起很勉強？」  
Peter見向來嘴砲火力全開精神飽滿的戀人此時確像隻蔫了的兔子，不禁嘆了口氣。  
『嘿老兄，聽見沒？他嘆氣了，我看他肯定覺得你煩。』  
「Fuck！混帳！叫你閉嘴了聽不懂嗎！」Wade不耐煩地口出惡言，頓了一秒才意識到自己做了什麼，連忙轉身握住Peter的肩，「呃，Petey，我的甜心，哥剛才那話不是對你說的，你別誤會……」  
「我知道。」Peter拿開Wade的手，給了他一個輕柔似雲朵的微笑，「你這傢伙，明明這麼好色，為什麼在這種事上總是這麼遲鈍？」  
「什麼？」  
Peter望向一臉懵逼的Wade，撫摸對方那遍布傷痕，坑坑窪窪的臉頰，「我都知道的，Wade，你是個僱傭兵，你拿錢辦事，你殺人不眨眼，你生性風流……」  
「等等等等，Petey，最後那一點哥得解釋下，哥是好色了點，但哥發誓自從有了你後絕對沒有和別人打過砲！」  
「我又沒說你有背著我搞外遇。」Peter再次翻白眼，「我只是想說，雖然你有這麼多糟糕的地方，但你也確實有把我說過的話放在心上，你在我危急的時候來幫我，用你的方式為我著想……你殺人，但不濫殺，儘管我還是不認同這種做法，但我知道你心中的底限，絕對不會對真正善良的人出手。我也知道你真的有為了我而努力嘗試改變那些我不希望你做的事，即便那並非你的行事作風。」  
「你怎麼可能不值得被愛？那些不愛你的人，只是因為他們不理解真正的你。你總說你自己不是什麼好人，但這就是你，Wade，我喜歡的人。」一枚柔軟的吻落在Wade額上，如蜻蜓點水，卻在Wade心中盪起波濤。  
「Petey，你上輩子肯定是最可愛的小天使，不騙你，哥現在開心得簡直想把你壓在床上操個三天三夜。」說著還捏了一把對方的小屁股，「嘿，說真的，你這麼好，明明值得比哥更溫柔體貼的好對象，但既然被哥遇上了，就別想逃掉了。說老實話，你真不介意哥這噁心嚇人的臉嗎？」  
「我要是介意，哪還會跟你上那麼多次床？你真當我是紙糊的抵抗不了你的變態行徑？況且對我來說……」Peter試圖撥開對方不斷騷擾自己的鹹豬手，但無果，遂放棄，轉而將自己的雙手攀上戀人的脖頸，輕吐耳語——  
「你就是最好的了。」  
附帶一記火辣的熱吻。  


番外  
「甜心boy──baby boy──sweet honey──親親寶貝──petey寶寶──」幹了個爽的Wade像隻蟒蛇般緊纏在Peter遍佈紅痕的身上，「就當作吃冰棒抽中了獎賞，再來一根嘛！哥還沒把你幹到菊花殘滿地霜花落人斷腸呢──」  
「滾，一邊涼快去，我想睡了！」說著竟放棄了抵抗，閉上眼，腦一歪，真睡了。  
「哎！寶貝你真睡了？哥的武士刀還硬著呢！作為哥的刀鞘不能先投降啊！」  
然而不管Wade怎麼哀號，Peter僅回以均勻的呼吸聲，捲翹的睫毛微顫，呵護著這世界上最迷人的雙眼。  
於是Wade停止了鬧騰，望向戀人可愛的睡臉，傾盡他心中最柔軟的情感，降落在Peter白皙飽滿的額角。  


END  
註：靈感源自Molg H.的「如何製作壽司」。


End file.
